Kaze No Stigma: A New Beggining
by AllTiedUp4105
Summary: A few days after Pandemonium, Kazuma and Ayano are assigned an interesting mission. Only Kazuma knows what it is, and Ayano is dying to find out. Who knows where it'll take them? Why don't you find out.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first time writing a fan fiction, so I hope it's good! Please make reviews and tell me what you think! If all of you tell me to continue writing, I will.**

**Please, no hate.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Kaze No stigma.**

"_What just happened_" Ayano thought to herself. _"I get that he had a rough week and all, but why. Why not Kirika or someone. He thinks I'm a weak child._"

Ayano stood there in disbelief of what just happened. Confused as she was, she knew she wouldn't be able to stop him from hearing her. How fast her heart was beating. She had no other choice. "K-K-Kazuma… what—what was that?" She waited, but received nothing more than a moment of silence. "DID YOU HEAR ME?! I SAID WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!"

Ayano ran out of the room, still in her pajamas.

"Ayano, Get back here! AYANO!" Kazuma yelled.

About an_ hour earlier…_

"So what's our next mission, Father?" said Ayano, who sat on her knees in front of Master Jugo.

"I got Kazuma to check the city for any distortions. He did, in fact, find something. Kazuma, you can tell her about it on your way there." Jugo then sipped his tea, which a servant had just delivered, in silence.

"Alright. Come on, Princess. We've got somewhere to be." Kazuma said in a hushed tone, exiting the room, with a slight blush on his face.

"Wait! Where are we going? Didn't you say you'd tell me?" Ayano said to Kazuma loudly.

"No, actually I didn't. Jugo said I should. I didn't plan on telling you until we got there." Kazuma replied casually.

"What do you mean?! You had better tell me or I swear I'll-"

"Or you'll what. Cut me with Enraiha?"

"Yes!" Ayano jumped backwards, summoning Enraiha. "Enraiha, come forth!"

Her wooden blade appeared between her separating hands.

"Ayano, are we really gonna do this again?" Kazuma said looking back with his trademark grin.

"Yes we are! And you're not gonna say anything about it either!" Ayano prepared an attack, then shot four fire balls. The fire balls separated and approached Kazuma from all directions, a skill she had only recently learned.

Kazuma just stood there, looking at her with an expression she doesn't see often. Nervousness.

The fire balls appeared to hit him. All the fire then started swiveling around him, turned into air, then shot away from him. Kazuma was surprised by the running high kick she was about to perform. Kazuma blocked it, grabbed her ankle, and pushed her to the ground.

"Enough." He snapped fiercely. He walked up to Ayano, who was lying faced-up. He picked her up with her back in his left arm, and her legs across his right, and he flew up and through the skies.

"Alright so what the hell was that for?" Ayano said, breaking the silence that had been there for quite some time.

"You were acting like a child, like usual. I had to deal with it somehow." Kazuma said with a hint of annoyance.

"You wouldn't tell me where we're gonna go! I had to act upon that!"

"But you didn't have to, did you. You just wanted the attention out of it. That's how you usually go about things. I picked up on that from the beginning."

Ayano scoffed. "What are you talking about? And why are you acting all serious?! What is going on with you! Where are you taking me?!" Ayano said, struggling in Kazuma's arms. _Is he acting like this because of the mission? Or is it because of me in general. I know he doesn't like me, but this isn't like him at all._

"You're not gonna like where we're going. I might get a kick out of it, but you? Oh, you're gonna freak." Kazuma said with a chuckle.

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"You'll see."

Kazuma pulled something out of his pocket and tied it over Ayano's eyes, supporting her in the air with his wind.

"Hey, what the hell?! Why are you blind folding me!"

"Just wait." Kazuma landed.

He walked into a room and put Ayano down on a strangely comfortable and big bed.

"Uh, what's this all about Kazuma? Are we at your place again? This is a mission you know!" She struggled to untie the blind fold, before she felt a blast of wind stop her from doing so.

"Just… you wait" She could tell he was doing something that involved effort from the way he was talking.

"What are you doing this time, you perve." Ayano blurted out. You could tell she was pissed by the way she spoke.

She heard quick movement then felt pressure over her entire body.

In a very hushed and seductive tone, Kazuma whispered in Ayano's ear "Just relax. I know we're here on business, but we can still have our fun, Ayano. Don't you like it here?" Kazuma said, removing the blind fold, in which he placed on her earlier.

She looked around the room in shock. The walls were black, with a red and velvety design on the walls. She looked on what she was laying on, and noticed a bed. It was completely red, with black lining on the edges. The pillows were a very dark shade of purple, with a black lacing. The bed was king sized, and very comfortable. Then it hit her.

"K-Kazuma? Are we… in a l-l-love hotel?" She stuttered in embarrassment. Her face turned crimson very quickly. "A-And why are you looking at me like that? C-Can you get off me now?" She started looking very embarrassed, and her blushing only intensified.

"Oh, come on, princess. We haven't even started. Don't you think it'd be much more fun like this?" He moved closer to her face. "I spoke to Yukari and Nanase while looking for you. They told me some interesting things. They were very serious about it too."

"Like w-what?" Her blush turned darker and starting going to her neck.

"Oh, just some things like how you're in love with me, but you won't even admit to yourself."

"I-I'm not in love with you! As a matter of fact, I hate you! You already know that! I hate you so much!"

"Then why is it I could feel your heart beat increase drastically. Hell, I think I even noticed it skip a beat. What do you have to say about that?"

"N-n-n-n-no-o it d-didn't… why w-would you even say that? I'm… I'm not in…" the expression on her face was one that Kazuma has never seen. Though others have, such as when Catherine explained to her that Kirika told her only she could save Kazuma from his past because of his feelings for her. That expression was realization. Ayano Kannagi just realized she loves Kazuma Yagami. Of course, she would never admit it to anyone.

Her expression changed pretty quickly though, while she threw him off of her.

"KAZUMA, WHAT THE HELL! I DON'T LOVE YOU, WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT?! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

"Sorry about that princess. I guess everything to prove it to be true just isn't good enough. Whatever makes you the happiest though, princess." Kazuma smirked and turned around. "I'm surprised you let me stay in that position for so long, too."

"KAAAZZZUUUMMAAAAA" She charged at him with Enraiha, but he disarmed her and threw her up in the air.

"HEY WHAT THE HELL KAZ-" She fell on her face, but Kazuma made sure she didn't get bruised or broken.

Kazuma bent down and said "Listen, we're still here on business, but it's getting late. We should go to sleep."

"Alright, Fine. But don't think you're off the hook!" She turned and sat with her knees to her chest and her back to Kazuma. "There's only one problem. Where are you gonna sleep. There's only one bed." She said, her cheeks turning faintly pink.

"I'm gonna sleep in the same bed as you." He said. She just knew he had grinned while saying that.

"What?! No! You can sleep on the floor!"

"I'm not sleeping on the floor, and I'm not gonna let you sleep on the floor. You're just gonna have to deal with it, alright? In the morning we'll search the building for anything out of the ordinary."

"Hmph! You better not pull anything on me, you perverted dirt bag." She got up and went into the closet of the hotels room, since it provided clothing for you. She hadn't brought any clothing since she didn't know where they were going, and Kazuma just picked her up and flew away. She paused in her steps as she pulled out pajamas.

"W-w-what are these?" An expression of shock was on her face, with a deep blush too.

"Pajamas." Kazuma said, taking his shirt off and replacing his jeans with grey pajama shorts.

"B-but.. they're not my style at all! I can't wear these!"

The pajamas were a low cut top and short shorts. They were completely white, with dark red lacing on the edges. There were red hearts all over them, and the top was a V neck that showed too much cleavage for the comfort of Ayano.

"You don't want to wear them?" Kazuma said with disappointment. "I like them. Lucky for me, that's the only pair you've got."

"WHAT?! R-really? I have to wear these?"

"Yep. Change quickly please." Kazuma said, looking at her intriguingly.

She changed in the bathroom, came out and walked towards the bed that Kazuma was waiting in patiently for her.

Kazuma looked at her, his eyes widening.

"_Holy shit. Does she ever look hot. I never thought this would actually happen. She really has changed" _Kazuma thought.

Ayano blushed, which Kazuma thought made her look even better. "W-what are you staring a-at?" Ayano said, her blush getting deeper.

"_I've had dreams about her. I never thought one of them would come true though."_ Kazuma thought more and more, not paying attention to the fact that he looked like a greedy man who just got a million dollars.

"K-Kazuma?"

Kazuma snapped out of his trance

"Oh, sorry. Y-You look great, Ayano." He said nervously.

She turned away from him.

"Wow, you're usually quite the ladies man. Why do you get all ridiculous around me?" She said blushing faintly.

"No r-reason. It's nothing, really." Kazuma said with a dash of embarrassment.

"Well… I don't like them… I'm gonna go change into something else."

"No! Don't!" He snapped, somehow gently saying it,

"W-Why?" She said, her voice trembling.

"Because I think you look amazing. Really Ayano. I'm serious."

"Why are y-you being nice?"

"Well because… because…" He got out of the bed and ran towards her.

Her eyes widened, as he kissed her. She blushed while registering what was happening.

Then she kissed back. She was completely unaware of what was happening or why she kissed him back. The passion growing in their kiss was surprising to both of them.

They pulled away from each other.

"_What just happened_" Ayano thought to herself. _"I get that he had a rough week and all, but why. Why not Kirika or someone. He thinks I'm a weak child._"

Ayano stood there in disbelief of what just happened. Confused as she was, she knew she wouldn't be able to stop him from hearing her. How fast her heart was beating. She had no other choice. "K-K-Kazuma… what—what was that?" She waited, but received nothing more than a moment of silence. "DID YOU HEAR ME?! I SAID WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!"

Ayano ran out of the room, still in her pajamas.

"Ayano, Get back here! AYANO!" Kazuma yelled.

**That's the end of chapter one! Hope you liked it c; Don't forget to leave reviews! 1910 words!**

**In the next chapter: Ayano let out a whimper and continued  
crying. Little did she know Kazuma heard it.**

**"Oh no." Kazuma whispered to himself. _I can't believe I made her cry._**

**Until next time guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, here's chapter two of KNS A New Beggining! Hope you enjoy! Don't forget reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kaze No Stigma or any of the characters in it.**

"Ayano, Get back here! AYANO!" Kazuma yelled.

"No! Stay the hell away from me you disgusting pervert!" Ayano yelled

back. "You can't do those kind of things to me, Kazuma! What the

hell!"

"I'm sorry alright! Just stop running from me!" Kazuma was running

down the hall and as he turned the corner, he halted with a blade at

his throat.

"Now you listen to me, Kazuma. Don't ever do that again. You're not allowed to toy with my feelings, you got that?" Ayano complained harshly in a low tone. "Next time, your head won't be on your body."

"Alright, Ayano, listen to me. I'm sorry, I really am. I won't do that

again unless you want me to. Just, come back to bed. I don't want to

sleep alone." Kazuma said softly. I'm sorry, Tsui Ling. I know I

promised you I'd stay with you forever. But you're gone now. You would

be happy with this anyway.

"No! Screw you! I'm not staying in the same room as you! You can sleep

in the bathroom." Ayano blurted out.

"Listen, I'm sorry. I'll do what you want because it was stupid of me

to do that." Kazuma spoke with sadness in his voice.

"It's not like you to get all sappy. Me being mad at you usually makes

you happy. So why are you acting all stupid now?"

"I'm just tired, alright? Can we go back to the room now?" Kazuma asked gently.

"Fine. Just don't pull anything perverted." Ayano snapped. What's up

with him. He's not usually like this, the normal Kazuma would laugh at

my anger and then return to almighty douche-bag form. Is he like this

because of our kiss? Why did he even do that. He's just so... RAH he's

so ridiculous! How can he do that to me if he hates me...

Ayano and Kazuma both walked back to their room, with great distance

between them. Ayano was blushing a dark pink while Kazuma's cheeks

were burning crimson. Luckily, Kazuma was in front of Ayano so

she couldn't see it. He would never show his soft side to her, or

to anyone that is.

They arrived in their room. Kazuma walked towards the bathroom like

Ayano told him to. As he entered, he almost fell to the ground because

Ayano whipped some blankets at the back of his head.

"Thanks for the gentle throw, Princess." Kazuma whispered insensitively.

"You're welcome, dirt bag." Ayano replied fiercely.

Man she's PISSED. I can assume that it was from me, obviously, but

isn't this a little bit of an over reaction? I mean, what's so bad

about kissing me? I'm pretty damn good looking. Kazuma grinned. Heh

heh. I wonder how she's gonna be tomorrow.

Kazuma began setting up his bed in the bath tub. He put some pillows

onto the bottom of the tub for comfort, then a layer of sheets over

top of that. He got in the tub then took a blanket and placed it on

himself. Meanwhile Ayano was curled up in a ball, sitting at the head

of the bed, sobbing.

I can't believe he'd toy with me like that! Ayano sniffled quietly,

while more hot tears stroked down her cheeks. He can't just kiss me!

Who does he think he is...? I mean... I can't say I didn't like it...

WAIT NO I hated it! I would never kiss some THING like Kazuma! Though,

it was pretty damn great... No! Stop thinking those things Ayano! It

was my first kiss and all... Ayano let out a whimper and continued

crying. Little did she know Kazuma heard it.

"Oh no." Kazuma whispered to himself. I can't believe I made her cry.

I'm horrible. I should just... He stopped himself then disappeared

into the wind, appearing silently behind an unaware Ayano. She just

continued crying silently into her arms. How could I do this to her?

He felt a tear down his cheek too. The only reason he noticed it was

because of the intense heat on his face. He went to wipe it off, then

looked at his completely soaked hand. Whoa, I didn't even notice. I

was so busy worrying about Ayano- His thoughts were cut off by Ayano

staring at him and sniffling at him, her eyes red and cheeks soaked

with tears.

"Ayano I'm-"

"Don't worry about it Kazuma. It's fine, really." Ayano sniffled. More

tears went down her cheeks. "It was just... such a surprise. I'm sorry

I yelled like that. I'm also sorry for coming into your life." Kazuma

snapped to attention. "It's my fault that you've been having to deal

with so much lately and I'm sorry Kazu-"

"Don't even finish that. You think I have a problem with you? Well, I don't. Ayano, you're more important to me than anyone. Remember

that. If I would choose between being with you or Ren, it'd be you. Don't blame yourself for my problems because it was never your fault. It takes

courage to pull through problems, and you were always the one to give

me it."

Ayano couldn't believe what she was hearing. H-he... he doesn't hate

me? she pondered.

"K-Kazuma...? Does this mean... you don't hate me?"

"Ayano... I never hated you. You should know that." Kazuma said,

noticing she stopped crying.

Ayano wiped the tears off her cheeks and rubbed her eyes.

Kazuma leaned to her and whispered in her ear "There's so much more to

our relationship that you just haven't noticed..." he said

seductively.

"T-t-there is?"

"Yessss. Don't worry about me not liking you... you should worry about

your heart. It's beating so fast, you might be thinking it'll

explode..."

She was thinking it would explode.

"K-Kazuma?" She whispered.

"Yes, princess?"

"Kiss me again. P-please."

As soon as those words left her mouth, his lips were on hers in split second. Ayano's heart was pounding out of her chest, she

couldn't take it. After about 30 seconds, she pushed him away from

her.

"You can come back to the bed now Kazuma."

Kazuma grinned and walked around the bed.

"Thanks princess."

**Well well. How'd you like it? It's a little shorter than the first chapter, but that's because of the circumstances when I was writing it. Also, mind the random lines that are longer or shorter. It's something with my editing.**

**Don't forget to leave reviews! Thanks c:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3! I made this a while ago, and I wasn't able to get it edited. I also forgot I didn't upload it, so uh, sorry about that to the people who were waiting on an update. Well, anyway, here it is, I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kaze No Stigma or any of the characters in it.**

Kazuma grinned and walked around the bed.

"Thanks Princess."

Ayano looked at him and narrowed her eyes.

"Don't get to cocky about this." Ayano said under her voice.

"I won't, I won't." Kazuma replied.

Then he smiled at her. Not a grin, nor a smirk. A smile. She looked at him and blushed. He only smiled wider and climbed into the other side of the bed. She began to blush more and more and he leaned over to her ear and spoke.

"Don't forget, Princess, this is still work. Don't get to carried away. Since you're new to all this, it may be easier for you to forget." He whispered seductively.

"Oh n-no I… I won't get carried away with anything! We're—we're only here on business. B-business." She looked down at her knees and blushed a deep shade of red.

"Of course we are Ayano. Goodnight." He leaned over to her and gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead.

_About 5 minutes later…_

"Oh yeah I forgot." Kazuma whispered to Ayano, without noticing that she was practically hugging his entire right side.

She looked up at him with pink blush across her cheeks.

"Wha… what?" She whispered back.

"When Jugo paid for this little stay, he paid for 5 days. I don't know why, but all I can say is bless that man." He said, a grin appearing on his face.

"Oh, yay. Can we sleep now?" She said, drowsy and whispering.

"Yeah. Sorry for waking you." He kissed her on the forehead and pressed himself up to her. Ayano's eyes were closed, so she didn't know Kazuma was looking at her when she smiled.

_I can't believe him. He's… soooo great. I didn't know he could be so gentle…. _Ayano thought as she drifted away into her sleep.

_Morning time!_

"Hey Kazuma! Get up!" Ayano yelled. "Come on you idiot! Get up!"

"Alright, alright, give me some time to wake up."

"No! We have work to do!"

"Why are you in such a rush?" Kazuma spoke tiredly.

"No reason. Now get up!" Ayano said those words and turned. She then looked down and smiled with a blush. _Because once we're done, we have four days all to ourselves, dummy._ Her blush received more color as she walked towards the closet in their room. She took out her usual clothes, blue skirt and shirt, and began getting changed.

Kazuma's eyes widened. _Holy… crap…_

He looked at her and blushed a dark pink. Then she noticed him scanning her body.

"Kazuma! I'm giving you the pleasure of my presence, and what do you do? You look at my body. It's pathetic, really." She spoke harshly.

"O-oh sorry." He stuttered.

"You know, if you're always gonna get this dumb around me, I'm not gonna change in front of you." She said, anticipating a pathetic reaction.

"Alright. Well if that's how you want to be, then go ahead. I guess I lost my common cool for a second. Sorry Princess." He replied, with the slightest hint of nostalgia.

"Pff. You're so weird." She laughed, then put her clothes on.

"Ayano, we should check the building now."

"Yeah, you're right. Well, put some clothes on and let's go!"

Kazuma put his clothes on like she said, and they left their hotel room. They started towards the stairs, because Kazuma's tracking and sensing skills were very good and could reach all through the building from just the stairs.

They went down 4 flights of stairs from their floor, which was the 18th out of 18 floors.

"Stop." Kazuma said, breaking the silence between them.

"What is it? Is it a youma?" Ayano pondered.

"I don't know. We should check."

They walked out into the hallway and Kazuma led Ayano towards the room that he sensed something in.

"This is the one. Room 7." Kazuma said quietly.

"Alright, let's check it out."

They opened the door, walking into the bloody mess of a room.

"Well obviously, there's nothing wrong here." Ayano said sarcastically.

"Check the other parts of the room. There could be some evidence of what happened."

Ayano nodded and walked towards the bathroom. She went inside and looked around.

The mirror was cracked, and there was blood on it, the shape of an upside down triangle. The bath tub was filled to the edge with blood. She walked towards it and poked the plunger into it, but was stopped by a body.

"Hey Kazuma? I found a body, and it could prove useful."

"Good work Ayano, did you find any identification or a wallet?" Kazuma asked his princess.

"No, but I didn't check very many spots. So there's a good chance there's one around here."

"Alright, cool." The first thing he thought of is where he'd put his wallet. He checked under the bottom drawer, and sure enough, it was there. He looked inside the wallet and checked the drivers licence. He looked at the picture and then the body. The body's face was pretty messed up, but it was the same dude.

"This is the guy that was staying here. It says his name is John White, and he's from the United States. We should check around some more."

"Right!" Ayano replied to Kazuma.

They walked out of the bathroom and back into the bedroom.

"Get ready, something's coming. Just remember, this isn't that strong, so don't use your full powers."

"Yeah, whatever. Let's just get this done." _OOOHHHHH I can't wait to spend 4 days in a love hotel with Kazuma! This is gonna be great._ Ayano thought to herself and smiled.

"Alright! Get ready, 'cause here it comes!" Kazuma yelled as a weak Youma appeared. It was purple with a black center, and there's a green slime surrounding it.

"Enraiha, come forth!" Ayano yelled, here sword appearing between her separating hands.

The youma attacked with its slime. The slime took the form of pellets, and traveled fast towards Ayano. She got ready to block it, but half way to here, wind cut through all of the pellets.

"Thanks, Kaz." Ayano said.

"No problem. Put Enraiha away, this'll be over in seconds." Kazuma told, and she did.

Suddenly, blades of wind appeared all around the youma, and it started having a spasm. The blades of wind starting growing, and they all made a wall surrounding the youma. The wall began closing in on the youma, and it was crushed into nothing.

"That was easy. I don't think that's going to be the only one here though. I don't sense anything that means harm, but stay alert. It's clear for now, so let's go." Kazuma voiced.

Kazuma and Ayano broke through the window and flew back to their room. They opened the glass door and entered.

"Well that certainly was easy." Ayano chuckled and sat down on the bed. Kazuma sat down beside her.

"Yeah, it was. It's only 1:37 too. What do you want to do now?" He asked, thoughts appearing in his head, some dirty, some not.

_Good question Kazuma. What should we do _Ayano thought to herself. She blushed. _Well, there's so many things I want to do, and some I really shouldn't do. So I won't go too far with what I'm about to do._

Ayano turned at him, and he looked at her with an uneasy expression plastered on his face. She then stood up and walked in front of him, then turned to face him.

"Well?" He asked.

She then wrapped her legs around his waist and sat on his lap. They both blushed a lot.

"Well well Ayano. This is a little feisty of you." He whispered and grinned. " I thought I'd have to force you to do this if it ever happened." He laughed quietly.

"Well, I've had a change of heart." Her blush turned crimson.

"And I am glad." He smiled at her, his blush intensifying as well.

_What's she gonna do now. This is already a dream, I couldn't imagine what sexy games she would play with me. I can't control myself right now. I didn't know anyone could do this to someone._ Kazuma thought. His blush turned crimson along with Ayano's.

"Well…" Ayano began, pressing her hips to his. She had no idea what she was doing, but she knew shew as doing it right when his blush turned significantly darker, and spread. "You're gonna have to tell me what to do, you know."

As she spoke, she could hear her heart beating wildly. She could feel her cheeks heating up as she removed the distance between herself and Kazuma. Their bodies were now completely pressed together, and she began feeling the heat on every inch of her body as she leaned closer to his face.

"Well, this is going to get interesting." Kazuma whispered then smirked.

_His body is hotter than mine. Why is that? I don't know what's going on, but I love it. These next four days are going to be amazing. _Ayano thought to herself, and then smiled.

"Yes it is."

Ayano leaned closer to him, and she could feel his breaths.

Kazuma put his arms across her back and began kissing her. She could feel her heart beat like crazy! She felt his hips push up just a little bit, then drop again. Normally she would freak, but she was mesmerized. She did the same back to him.

_This is gonna be fantastic._

**So, that was chapter 3, I hope you liked it. Again, sorry for posting it so late. I'm waiting for the inspiration to write chapter 4, so I don't know when it will be posted. **

**I'm going to try to make this a long story with a lot of chapters, because I know I like to read the longer stories, just to let you all know. **

**Please leave reviews!**


End file.
